Home At Last: Nickelback Style
by tomboy14
Summary: My home is wherever you are. ShikaIno oneshot songfic collection. All based on songs by Nickleback. Chapter 1: Far Away, Chapter 2: If Everyone Cared
1. Far Away

**AN:** alright, I admit it. I really should be working on my other story The Horrors of a Fan Club, but this idea just popped into my head. It is a ShikaIno oneshot. It is also my first songfic. Yay!!! My second story! woohoo!! lol so here it is!

**Note:** I guess they are in their early 20's and are both jounin.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I also don't own Far Away by Nickleback. Now, let me cry in a dejected bundle in peace…

_Italics _is thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** is song

Our blonde haired kunoichi is rushing through the trees, in hopes of getting to Konoha sooner. She had been away for two months on a solo information gathering mission.

_**This time, This place**_

**_Misused, Mistakes_**

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_This is one of the things I hate about being a ninja: always having to leave for long expanses of time just to get a paycheck. Oh, and I thought that being a ninja was going to be fun. Yeah, squatting in a tree for hours on end to listen to a bunch of old men talking about "valuable information" it turns out wasn't valuable sure is a thriller. Oh, this is so troublesome…wait! Damn, I've been hanging out with Shikamaru too much! I'm adopting his catchphrase! Oh, Shikamaru…_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

Ino put more of her chakra into her feet, speeding up her pace. _You had better be waiting for me…_

'_**Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if **_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

Ino's heart quickened as she saw the gates of Konoha just ahead. With renewed energy she sprinted to the gates, a smile now crawling across her face. _I'm coming home…to you…_

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

'_**Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us **_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

"Well done! Konoha will surely benefit from this information. You are free to go now." the fifth hokage, Tsunade, told her with a rare smile on her face.

She let out a sigh of relief and stood up from her seat. _Atleast the mission was a success… _

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

'_**Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

As the blonde left the building, she wasn't even able to think straight. She waved politely at the people she knew, telling them she would talk more tomorrow, and continued on her way home.

As she was walking down the street, she felt a familiar presence near her. Her previous fatigue forgotten, she quickly looked to see a face she hadn't seen in so long...

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

"Shikamaru!"

The kunoichi launched herself onto the lazy shinobi, nearly knocking him over, not even caring about the looks she was receiving from other people on the street.

'_**Cause I needed**_

_**I needed to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

"Ino, missed me that much, huh?" He stated with a smirk. Ino just rolled her eyes, smiling brightly as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

_**So keep breathing**_

'_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold onto me and, never let me go**_

Her eyes then grew soft.

"You know I did."

She gently wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, kissing him in the middle of the streets of Konoha. She felt his smirk against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them closer, deepening the kiss.

_**Keep breathing**_

'_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold onto me and, never let me go**_

As they slowly pulled back, oblivious to everything around them, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

_Oh yeah._ **_This_** _is one of the reasons I do enjoy being a ninja…_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold onto me and, never let me go**_

Ino smiled as she felt a hand upon her own as she walked down the streets of Konoha, heading for another night to remember. She smiled taking in the sites around her. Knowing that serving the village she loved, with all the people she loved in it, was worth all the pain.

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold onto me and, never let me go**_

_I've come home…at last…_

**AN:** Yay! My first oneshot and songfic is complete! lol I really hope you liked this. I know it is really short, but the idea just came to me. Totally corny, I know. The characters were a little OOC, but they are older now. I couldn't resist the ShikaIno pairing. Well, I would really like to know what you think. I might make another oneshot for this pairing soon.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Love you guys!


	2. If Everyone Cared

**AN:** Alright, so I decided I would make this into a collection of songfic oneshots for ShikaIno. This is going to be my Nickleback song collection. For some strange reason I think all of my favorite Nickleback songs have something to do with ShikaIno, or the whole Naruto storyline in general. It is quite funny. This will be Shika-centered this time! Character ages early 20's. I would say 21-22.

_Italics_ Shikamaru's thoughts

"…" Conversation

**Bold** song lyrics

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "If Everyone Cared" by Nickleback.

* * *

Shikamaru was going to leave on another mission tomorrow. He didn't know how long he would be gone. The date for return was said to be six months, but it was almost never correct. Anything could change it. He hated the fact that he was going to have to leave his new wife shortly after their marriage. _Ino…I hope you will forgive me._

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight**

He slowly rounded a corner and his favorite cloud watching hill was in site. Although it was night, he knew being here would clear his head. He couldn't believe who he saw at the hill.

"Ino? What are you doing here?"

She just smiled sadly at him. "The same as you; trying to clear my head. I heard about your mission," She said something else just above a whisper, but Shikamaru caught it. "And I don't want you to leave me."

He was very surprised by this statement. Ino was always so strong, and it was very rare to see her so weak. He didn't want to leave her either, but it was his duty to his village.

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive **

Shikamaru walked over to the woman he loved and sat next to her. They both were looking up to the sky, just gazing as the first stars were coming out. It was such a beautiful sight for such a sorrowful evening. They had been granted a month without missions but still pay because of their wedding, and had gotten lucky with no missions for an extra month. The problem was that they were not getting an income from that extra month off, and their new house was not helping their finances well. Even though Shikamaru didn't want to leave, he knew he had to go on this mission. They couldn't live off Ino's pay at the flower shop forever, and this mission was a high paying one. It was bittersweet being chosen for this mission. More bitter than sweet actually.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died **

He didn't know if he could take this life anymore. He enjoyed being a ninja, but right now being with Ino was all he wanted. After the war, fewer missions were coming in and he knew that soon the days of the ninja would be over. There were less ninja than average villagers in Konoha now, and many ninja were learning other trades for when the ninja age was gone. He estimated that at this rate it would be another ten to fifteen years left before it was over. Many ninja parents were not allowing their children to go to the Academy. It was very obvious now; Konoha would soon be a regular village in a short amount of time, and Shikamaru was surprisingly not upset. Even though it would be troublesome to learn another trade, he knew that it was worth it if he could be with Ino more. He finally admitted it to himself _The life of a ninja is now almost over…_

**And I'm singing **

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

It seemed unfair that so many had to die before all could be at peace. Asuma, Chouji, they had all died protecting Konoha and their ninja way, yet the way of the ninja was slowly dying itself. the only missions that were coming in now were assassinations. That was his mission; to capture and kill four S classed ninja with Neji and Kiba on his team.

**And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along**

Shikamaru looked over at his wife. She was gazing intently at the stars; a contemplative and sorrowful expression caressing her features. She looked beautiful, the way the moonlight shone on her pale hair and fair skin. Her eyes were as bright as the stars. He gasped inaudibly as he saw that tears were just about to fall. He gently used his index finger to wipe them off, caressing her cheek before he let his hand fall to the ground.

Ino turned to look at her husband, the same expression still there. She let out a forced smile. "I knew it couldn't last forever. One of us would be leaving. I just didn't think it would be this soon" her voice was barely above a whisper.

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive) **

Shikamaru gently brought his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug. She slowly let it out, crying silently against his chest. His hand rubbed her back, up and down, until she had calmed down. This would be their first time apart after their marriage, and what they all said was true; it was tough.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

Ino gently lifted herself off him, his arms still wrapped loosely around her. She gazed into his dark eyes as he gazed into her bright ones. There was only one emotion that shone in each of their gazes: love. No more words were needed as Shikamaru gently leaned down to kiss her, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck.

As they slowly pulled apart, Shikamaru knew that this would be the last mission he took. He also figured that Ino wouldn't be taking anymore also. Their hearts just couldn't bare the separation and the worry. They would both have to talk to Tsunade before the mission, and even though it was troublesome, it was worth it.

"Let's go home." He said, helping Ino to her feet.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**

* * *

AN: Wow, that is kinda depressing when I reread it. This just came to me and I kinda went with the flow on this one. It wrote itself. Thank you all for reading and please tell me what you think. I would also like to know if I should continue this collection. I think this song went well with this fic! At first I was going to have Shikamaru die on a mission and Ino reflecting on their short time together as lovers, but I just couldn't do it. I can't take anymore angst than this. I am such a softie! Well, Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoyed this oneshot songfic!**


End file.
